Football, Band and High School
by TheUndeadNinja
Summary: Pyrrha is the star of the football team with a crush on her teammates younger sister Ruby who happens to be in marching band. High School AU. May feature some lemons and things later on.
1. Chapter 1

I got into a writing mood for some reason and came up with this story as I was trying to sleep.

 **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY and most of the characters in this story. I however may include some OC's for fillers. And finally if you don't like the story don't read. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1:**

A typical Friday night football game. The bright stadium lights are lighting up the field and fans cheering and yelling as loud as they could. Every one on the edge of they're seats with how close the came was and ready for the next play knowing it was the last play of the game. The score board reads Home-20 and Visitors-26 with Mistral academy leading against Beacon with 0:25 left on the clock. Beacon had the ball and were lining up after using their last time out.

The red head quarterback looked at the clock realizing that this is the last play they had time for and could mean a win or a lose. They line up on the 40 knowing they still had a way to go for a touch down. This was all or nothing. The Ball snaps into the hands of the quarterback. The red head scans the field looking for a clear throw knowing every second she waits could mean someone making it threw the line. With every second that passed seemed longer then the last.

Finally she spots number 23 down field and puts all she could into the throw. The ball leaves her hand a split second before she gets tackled to the ground. The ball is soaring threw the air with a perfect spiral. Lands in the hands of number 23 just as he reached the in zone and got tackled.

The crowd loses it and horn starts to blaze. The band jumps up and starts blasting their fight song. Almost drowning out the announcer. "Pyrrha Nikos with an excellent throw to William Jackson for a TOUCH DOWN! Beacon wins 26-25!" Mistral's team is walking of the field while Beacon starts to celebrate from a good long game.

Pyrrha strips off her helmet looking up at the crowd and enjoying the victory. She looked over as their best lineman Yang took off her helmet and was making her way to the cheer leaders. As soon as Yang got over to them she picked up her girlfriend Weiss. Pyrrha could vaguely hear Weiss saying things like brute. She felt slightly jealous because she never been on date with anyone.

It is not that she hadn't been been asked out by both boys and girls. She just hasn't been asked by the right girl. As she thought that she looked up into the stand and noticed the band packing up their instruments. She started to look threw the saxophone section to find the girl she was looking for. Then she spotted the black haired girl rapidly taking her instrument apart. Her name was Ruby and happened to be Yangs younger sister.

Yang and Pyrrha have been best friends since they started football together their freshman year. So this meant Pyrrha went to Yang's house often so she had become friends with the overly happy and excited girl. She had started to grow fond of the young girl over the past 4 years. Pyrrha was lost in thought and hadn't notice Yang coming up behind her.

'Smack' Yang had hit Pyrrha hard on the back with congratulations which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ouch, Yang was that really necessary?" Pyrrha asked. Yang then responded, "Well I am just happy that we won. So are you going to come eat with us at our usually pizza place or are you going to go home like usual?"

"Well I was hoping to get a good shower and pass out," Pyrrah responded as they were walking towards the locker room. Yang sigh, "Well that's boring, come on it'll be fun." Pyrrha had already started to strip off her gear when she said, "No Yang I am pretty tired and would like a good shower." She looked over at Yang and was still amazed at how quick Yang strip down.

Yang then smiled and said, "Well you know my sister is going and I think she would really happy if you could come along." Pyrrha blushed but said, "Well... If you think it'll make her happy I wouldn't mind tagging along." "Awww Pyrrha, you should just ask her out already I know she would say yes," Yang said as she finish getting dress.

Pyrrha looked over with a heavy blush on her face but said, "I don't know I am afraid our schedules would be to different and not sure." "Well I think you would make a cute couple. Anyway I'm going to grab Weiss and Ruby. Hopefully I can get there before the pizza place gets too full," Yang said as she walked out with her bag and equipment.

Pyrrha finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker room with her stuff to her car. As she grew closer she saw Ruby standing by her car with her instrument case. As she got closer to her car she asked, "Ruby I thought you were riding with Yang." Ruby quickly responded with, "Well Yangs mustang doesn't have much of a back seat and with all her and Weiss stuff there wasn't much room. And Yang said you had offered to take me." Ruby was smiling while looking at Pyrrha that was making her heart beat fast. "Yang didn't tell me, but see how Yang already left I don't mind you riding with." Ruby pouted feeling bad which only served to sped up Pyrrha's hard, _Man she is so cute._

"It is no problem Ruby I don't mind at all," Pyrrha quickly said hoping to cheer the unbelievable cute girl up. She was surprised when Ruby gave her a big hug and now there was no way her cheeks weren't the same color as her hair. "Thanks Pyrrha, Yang seems to forgot details often," Ruby said while finally letting Pyrrha go. Pyrrha smiled, "Again no problem." She then helped her load up her things while she did she thought to herself, _She is so cute_ _but I'm going to have to thank Yang and give her a good punch._

 **Thanks for reading. This story came to me right before bed and I wanted to write it out. I am also writing these because of the lack of this ship too. Just because it's a row boat doesn't mean it's not a ship haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of uploads but you know life happens. To answer some questions or comments I played in the high school band so I don't know much about football. So before I write some more scenes with football I will do some research. However the things about band are true from personal experience. I don't own Rwby or any of their characters. The story however is my brain child Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2** **:**

It was a relatively quick drive to Alfredo's Pizza Parlor. As they pull up they see the familiar green, white and red decoration that is common to the pizza parlors. The football team like to come here after home games so the parking lot was full and Pyrrah was having a hard time looking for a parking spot. She finally found a parking spot a little way from the building. She looked over at Ruby and smiled as the girl stared wide eyed at the building.

"Are you alright," Pyrrah asked with concern hanging in her voice. Ruby smiles at her and says, "Oh yes I am fine I am just suuuuuuper hungry. It doesn't look like it but playing in the stands and marching on the field takes a lot of energy I eat about 3 times after school on football games." "Ya I know Ruby I have caught some of the bands practices after practice while waiting with Yang. From what I have seen you guys work almost as hard as the football team," Pyrrah says.

"Really you have watched what do you think," Ruby asks as they step out of the car. "I am amazed at all the moving and keeping track of where you are going. All while playing your instrument it is really awesome," Pyrrah comments as she locks the car. Ruby makes a light laugh as Pyrrah hears this and enjoys every second of it almost missing what she says next.

"Yeah it can be hard trying to remember everything the most important part is not running into anyone or getting hit by a color guard's flag poll," Ruby says as she rubs her head as hinting she knows this from experience. Pyrrah sees this and wants to hold her tight and rub her head but holds back the blush as she thinks this.

"Hopefully we do well at tomorrows band contest," Ruby says as they draw closer to the building. "I hope so too, though I didn't know the band has contests on Saturdays after the football games," Pyrrah comments. "Oh yes it is very tiring but the contest are very fun and the pride after a good performance is breath taking though I'm sure you know what I mean, right," Ruby asks.

Pyrrah knows the feeling of looking at the audience after a well played game, feeling the pride and happiness well up. Her thought gets interrupted by an overly excited Ruby, "Why don't you come to the contest tomorrow and watch the game Yang and Weiss are going to be there but my dad won't be able to there because of work!"

Pyrrah looks at Ruby just as a car drives by and lights up the cutest and widest puppy dog eyes she has ever seen. Luckily they hadn't made it to the light of the parlor yet and Ruby couldn't see the deep red blush that was on Pyrrah's face. She almost couldn't find the right words while the deep red blush wasn't going to go away just yet but finally manages to find the right words.

"Yes Ruby I would love to watch you preform tomorrow," Pyrrah happily responds. Before she could react the shorter girl wraps her arms around her waist in a big hug that could rival Yangs. She feels the blush reach its peak and her whole face was most likely red. Pyrrah hugs her back glad that she could make the younger girl this happy.

Once Ruby lets go they continue into Alfredo's. Luckily Pyrrah's blush had also gone away by the time they had reached inside. They looked around the crowded restaurant seeing a combination of the football team, cheerleaders and one table with a couple of band members. They spot Yang and Weiss and spot them in the back corner talking and laughing so they start making their way through.

As they are making their way Pyrrah gets many slaps on the shoulder and congratulations on the game. Even an offer to buy her some food however she politely declines. She looks back to make sure Ruby is still behind her and notices that she is just quietly following because all the attention is on Pyrrah. So she quickens the pace so that Ruby doesn't feel to awkward.

By the time they make it they see Yang pulling away from Weiss' ear while a red blush shows up on her face. "Yang you shouldn't say that in a crowded restaurant," Weiss scuffs at her. Yang laughs and wraps her arms around Weiss' waist and says, "I just wanted to see your cute blushing face and just couldn't help myself."

"Hey Weiss are you okay your face is a little red are you getting sick," Ruby asks innocently as her and Pyrrah sit at the table. Ruby sits next to Weiss so she can to check on Wiess and Pyrrah slides around the table and sits next to Yang.

"Yes I am fine Yang just said something and I was telling her she shouldn't have said that with other people around," Weiss responds as she covers her face a little. "What did she...Oh never mind," Ruby's innocent look turned red and looked away.

Yang laughed harder as she sees her little sister turn red as she is scaring her. Pyrrah interrupts before Yang scars the poor girl to much, "So did you already order?" "Oh yes we ordered one large pepporoni and they should be bring us some waters because we need to rehydrate the right way after the game," Weiss responds. With a sigh Yang comments, "Yeah yeah Weissy, though I wish I could get me a nice cold DrPepper."

"So that was very close game, Yang," Pyrrah says before Weiss can get onto Yang because she doesn't like the nickname 'Weissy'. "Yeah their defense was really good and made the game that much funner," Yang comments. "Yeah they got some good sacks on me I know I'm going to be a little sore tomorrow," she says rubbing her shoulder.

Ruby looks over with her puppy dog eyes and ask Pyrrah while she places her hand on her shoulder, "Are sure it looked like you got hit pretty hard." Luckily for Pyrrah the blush wasn't as bad as she thought it was though Yang notices and snickers a bit. "Yes Ruby thank you for your concern," she reassures her. Yang lets out a whistle and says, "Is it me or is it getting hot in here."

Pyrrah elbows Yang in the side which makes her stop snickering only for a second though. "Well the place is pretty full and we are close to the kitchen though I still feel pretty cold," Ruby says not noticing the elbow. Ruby then sticks her hands in her hoody and with a confused look pulls something out of her pocket. Pyrrah looks over and sees a small metal pipe with a couple holes in it with a smaller piece of metal that connects to what looks like a button.

"Ruby might I ask what that is," Pyrrah asks wondering what that is. Ruby laughs then responds, "Well Sun thought it would be funny to take one of Jaune's valves from his trumpet so he couldn't play for like half the game." "Ah nerd pranks," Yang chuckles but gets interrupt by Weiss, "Yang don't be mean, but might I ask why you have it."

"Well Sun wanted to keep it away from Jaune because he thought it was hilarious, but I need to get it back before we perform at the contest tomorrow," Ruby says. "Crap I forgot you had a contest tomorrow Weiss asked me to go to her lake house with her and Winter," she said slapping her head as she remembers. Ruby's smile noticeably wavers a bit but then she says, "It's okay Pyrrah said she would come watch us preform."

"Oh she did well then I hope you guys don't have to much fun after," Yang says giving Pyrrah a look. Pyrrah's blush comes back slightly but says, "Well I wouldn't mind giving you a ride home after you preform." "Really that would be great thank you so much," Ruby exclaims while giving Pyrrah a hug. Pyrrah's blush deepens while she feels the softness and warmth from her dang she is so cute she thinks to herself. The food and drinks make it table and they start to dig in.

 **Thanks for reading this and waiting patiently. I will try harder to write more. Its just the way I write, I just start writing with only a small idea where its going. Well please review and comment what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates but I work 2 jobs and have a girlfriend so you can understand I don't have much time to write. Also haven't had the** **urge to write or add on to this story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

After the four finish off the pizza Ruby laid her head down and is having trouble staying awake. "Ruby are you okay," Pyrrah asks. "Yes, this is my third meal tonight and after the game I'm ready to crash," Ruby replies. "Whoo, three meals sis not even those football guys eat that many times on game day," Yang comments. "Yeah Ruby why have you eaten so many times," Weiss asks.

"Well before the game they take us to get some food. Then at the game they give us pizza, of course after the half time show and hey who can turn down free pizza. Now after the game is all over I was hungry again and coming to Alfredo's is a tradition," Ruby shared. With a whistle of admiration Yang says, "That is a lot of food sis."

"Yeah that is a lot of food, so every football game you eat you eat three whole meals?" Weiss asked. "Yeah it is luckily with all the practices and games I haven't gained any weight," Ruby says happily. "I think you look really good still Ruby," Pyrrah blurts out. Yang and Wesis both look at Pyrrah who begins to blush furiously.

Luckily Ruby still had her head laid on the table so she couldn't see her. Yang started to get a cheeky grin on her face as she looked at Pyrrah. Wesis came to Pyrrahs rescue and changed the subject, "So Ruby is who else is going to your competition tomorrow?" "Well Dad has work this weekend sadly, and my Uncle Crow is out of town for something he didn't say," Ruby raised her head and said sadly.

"It's okay Ruby we can cancel the trip to the lake so Yang and I can go," Weiss consoles her and elbows Yang. "Yeah sis we can always go another time," she says. "No, no its okay you two go have fun before it gets to cold to go to the lake," Ruby musters an smile. "Alright sis if you are okay with that, but luckily Pyrrah gets to go tomorrow," Yang reassures her.

Ruby's face quickly lit up with a smile, "Yes I am very happy she is able to make it and said she would be able to take me to the school since I still can't drive. I hope I am not interrupting any plans you had tomorrow." As Pyrrah looked next to her at Ruby she looked at those adorable puppy dog and her heart skipped a beat but she was able to reply with a smile, "No I didn't have any real plans other then resting after the game tonight."

"Well thank you for helping me out," Ruby says to Pyrrah. With a blush she replies, "Your welcome I am glad I can help." Yang coughed, "Well I don't want to interrupt your cute flirting but isn't it getting late sis. You are going to need your sleep for tomorrow." Ruby quickly looked at her phone, "Dang its already 1 o'clock I really need to get home."

"Here Ruby let me take you home real quick since Yang's car is full and she probably wants to stay a bit longer to celebrate with the rest of the team," Pyrrah. Ruby jumped up and gave Pyrrah a hug, "Thank you Pyrrah you are the best." Pyrrah was blushing even harder now because while it was an innocent hug from Ruby, she was pressing her breast right into Pyrrah's face.

 _Wow they are really soft,_ Pyrrah started to think to herself. Luckily Ruby let go so Pyrrah could collect her thoughts and stands up with Ruby. "Well Ruby let's get you home so you can get some sleep," Pyrrah manages to say. "Yang, Weiss I hope you have fun at the lake tomorrow I will let you know how I do when you get back," Ruby says as she gives Yang a hug.

"Good luck sis I know you guys are going to be Yang-tastic," Yang says with a wink. Weiss quickly interjects, "Well other than the bad pun I agree with Yang I think the band is going to do very well." Weiss gives Ruby a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

"Thank you two," Ruby says to Yang and Weiss as she makes her way around giving hugs to both of them. After Ruby released Yang from her hug Yang pulled Pyrrah in so she was the only one that could hear her whisper. "Take care of my baby sis, but keep your hands to yourself," Yang said with a grin. Pyrrah's face lit up with a bright red blush but she still managed to say bye to Weiss.

Weiss watched as Pyrrah and Ruby exited from the restaurant and quickly turned to Yang. "Oh I know that look I'm in trouble aren't I," Yang said as she looked at her girlfriend. "Yang Xio Long why did you tell your sister we weren't going to the contest. You know very well we were not going to leave till at least the afternoon so that we could go to her contest since your dad was working this weekend," Weiss was staring daggers into her as she spoke.

Then with a Ruby level of puppy dog eyes accompanied by a Yang-ish grin that didn't help calm Weiss. Yang then gave up on the puppy eyes and let out a sigh then said, "I am sorry my princess you know as much as I do those to have a crush on each other, but if we leave those two alone it'll take forever for them to get together. Ruby is my sister and I want to see her happy, I couldn't think of anyone else that could take care of her better than Pyrrah."

With a huff Weiss replies, "While I agree with most of that it doesn't mean we couldn't be there for your sister you know how sad she gets when you or your dad can't make it." With a slight frown Yang has to agree with her, "I know I want to be there for her as much as I can, but I also want her to be able to rely on someone else other than just family. She has been pretty lonely since our mom passed away but I believe Pyrrah is the perfect one to help heal that wound."

With some reluctence Weiss gives in, "Well she is your sister and I know how much you care for her but next time you do something like that you are going to get a lot more than just a small talking to." With a shiver running down her spine Yang nods her head, "Okay baby I won't do that again."

Weiss then leans over and gives Yang a kiss on the cheek which quickly brings a smile back to her face. "Well I think I can let you off the hook this time because you were just trying to look out for both Ruby and Pyrrah," Weiss says with warm smile. With a happy chuckle Yang raps her arms, "Well the up side we will have more time on the lake together and we did get some new bikini's though I think you look even better without one."

Weiss face was red but she leaned in and whispered, "Well I have to wear one on the beach because of the sand, but if we get in the hot tub together I might just forget to put it on." Yang's face turned red too, "I know you don't talk like that often but I think you are damn sexy when you talk dirty."

"Well I will have to keep that in mind," Weiss said with a pur. "Well why don't we go back to your place and get a shower," she said with a wink. "As much as I would enjoy that my sister was here for the game and wanted to see me before she leaves again," Weiss says with a slight frown.

"Well then we will have plenty of time together when we get to the lake let me get you home so you can enjoy some time with your sister," Yang says as she is getting up. "Thank you baby I love you," Weiss says as she stands up and gives her a kiss. "I love you too snow angel."

 **I am sorry I don't write much per chapter but at least I haven't given up on this story. Thank you for reading my story, I don't own** **Rwby.**


End file.
